


✨I'm out of ideas so I'm taking requests✨

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Purging, Request book, Yeah.. Im sorry bout that chapter, make sure to take care of yourself!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: I mostly write angst but if you request something else I'll try.I don't deal with-rape-smut-underaged sex-shipping people who don't want to be shippedI'm really bad at fluff but I'll try I swear.
Comments: 55
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

I mostly write angst (because I'm ✨depressed✨) but if you request something else I'll try.

I don't deal with  
-rape  
-smut  
-underaged sex  
-shipping people who don't want to be shipped

I'm really bad at fluff but I'll try I swear.

I write pretty slow so yeah.

If I don't do your request I'm sorry, I probably just had a hard time writing it.


	2. Technoblade anorexia angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade anorexia angst featuring Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit.
> 
> Content Warning for eating disorders, self hatred lots of crying and just angsty stuff in general.
> 
> Request from L anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know much about this so if I got anything wrong just tell me and I'll try to fix it or take the chapter down.
> 
> If Technoblade is uncomfortable with these topics then just tell me and I'll take it down.

"Techno! Dinners ready!"

Fuck it's dinner time already? It was so much easier when he lived by himself. No one expected him to eat.

He went down to the dinning room. 

Just act natural, sit down, stay for a while, say your not hungry, and leave. It's easy, you've done this a million times.

He could here Tommy and Wilbur talking and he tried to pay attention, he really did! But it's hard to pay attention when there was food right there.

Just sitting there. When he looked at food it made him want to throw up, it made him sick to his stomach. But at the same time his body was begging for it.

"OI TECHNO"

He flinched

"What"

God that scared the shit out of him, calm down it's just Tommy.

"Techno, are you okay? You were kinda spacing out there. Are you gonna eat?"

Okay, just do the same thing you always do.

"I'm fine, just not that hungry"

His stomach growled. Fuck

"Are you sure about that big man?"

_Please don't call me that. I'm not that big come on. He doesn't call Wilbur that. Probably because Wilbur's skinny, so much skinnier then me. ___

__"Yes I'm fine"_ _

__"Do you want me to make something else? It seems like you never want to eat what I make. Am I that bad at cooking?"_ _

__Fuck I'm such an asshole._ _

__"no it's not that wil, its just.. "_ _

__Fuck fuck fuck I'm sorry_ _

__"It's fine, I know I'm not that good at cooking, sorry we made you come here techno." Wilbur turned his head down._ _

__"no no Wil its fine, I wanted to come here I'm gonna help you take down Schlatt, remember?"_ _

___Please don't cry I'm sorry ____ _

____Wilbur has been really sensitive ever since the electron. He's been feeling worthless and crying over every little thing, and the fact that his brother has been rapidly losing weight didn't help his mental health._ _ _ _

____"Hey Wil it's okay! Come on your cooking's great, and also even if it wasn't that good it wouldn't matter!"_ _ _ _

____Oh that did NOT help_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry I'm so u-useless I can't do anything right. I'm not funny, I can't fight, I can't even fucking cook!"_ _ _ _

____God damnit_ _ _ _

____"No no wilbur that's not true! You're great at a lot of things! And you're good at cooking I'm just.. not that hungry okay?"_ _ _ _

____"Well you are hungry! Your stomach was growling! You haven't been eating well, we can all tell! You've lost like 30 pounds dude! That's not healthy! And don't think we haven't noticed how pale you are! You can barely get out of bed recently!_ _ _ _

____Wilbur was full on sobbing now_ _ _ _

____"Wil calm down it's not your fault." Tommy tried to comfort him._ _ _ _

____".. I'm sorry wil"_ _ _ _

____The sound was heartbreaking_ _ _ _

____He did the only thing he could think of. It hurt to do, but he cares about Wilbur way more then he cares about himself._ _ _ _

____He sat down and started to eat. Only tiny bites, he didn't want to get fatter than he already was._ _ _ _

____"It's good Wil"_ _ _ _

____He was lying, he couldn't taste it. He was too preoccupied trying to keep the bile down his throat. It probably was good, it's had to mess up a good baked potato._ _ _ _

____"See look! He's eating and he likes it!" Said Tommy while he rubbed circles on Wilburs back._ _ _ _

____Wilbur looked up, his face was red and his hair was a mess._ _ _ _

____Techno felt better at the time knowing that he made wilbur feel better._ _ _ _

____But later, after Wil and Tommy went to bed, he felt like shit._ _ _ _

____He felt fat and disgusting and ugly._ _ _ _

____He weighed himself._ _ _ _

____2 pounds heavier._ _ _ _

____It was probably just normal weight fluctuation or the little water he drank earlier._ _ _ _

____But he was convinced it was the couple bites of potato._ _ _ _

____He knew it was a bad idea, he knew it's not healthy, but if it made him prettier, if it made him skinnier..._ _ _ _

____All it took was two fingers towards the back of his throat._ _ _ _

____He gagged, nothing_ _ _ _

____One more time, nothing_ _ _ _

____Okay, just one more..._ _ _ _

____And he threw up._ _ _ _

____Despite not eating much, he threw up for what felt like hours. He couldn't breathe and his throat burned. Thats why he was crying right?_ _ _ _

____It's fine though. Him eating made Wilbur and Tommy feel better and thats all that mattered to Techno._ _ _ _

____It's so fucking cold..._ _ _ _

____"Techno, you need to stop. You can't do this anymore, you'll die."_ _ _ _

____Yeah right, he wasn't going to die, don't you see all of this extra fat he still has stored up?_ _ _ _

____"I'm not going to die Tommy, Technoblade never dies"_ _ _ _

____"Techno I'm serious! You need to eat food! There's no getting around it! And purging? What the fuck Techno?! That not good for you!"_ _ _ _

____"Who gives a shit what's good for me?"_ _ _ _

____I know I don't_ _ _ _

____"Are you fucking kidding me Techno? Who gives a shit! Are you fucking dumb?"_ _ _ _

____Yes_ _ _ _

____"I give a shit Techno! Wilbur and fucking everyone else gives a shit! What if Wilbur found you instead of me! He'd be losing his fucking mind!"_ _ _ _

____"Why?"_ _ _ _

____"Because we love you you fucking idiot!"_ _ _ _

____"... why?"_ _ _ _

____Tommy didn't know what to say, and even if he did he's not sure if he would be able to get it out with how much he was crying._ _ _ _

____"p-please eat something, please for me, for Wil?"_ _ _ _

____He was being selfish, a selfish, obnoxious, fat, worthless, asshole. The least he could do was give this to them. Make them feel better, be okay for them._ _ _ _

____Okay fine_ _ _ _

____"... Okay"_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I like seeing comments so leave them if you want to :[]


	3. Tommyinnit angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with Wilbur...

"I'm serious Wil I need you to stop doing that" 

"What? You need me to stop everything I'm doing just to pay attention to you? I don't have time for that Tommy."

"... You don't have to stop doing stuff, just don't ignore me for no reason... "

"I never ignore you for no reason, I ignore you if you're being an annoying little shit"

"What the fuck Wilbur! You don't just ignore people for being a little annoying! You know how scared I get when you ignore me!"

"Oh come on, why would you be scared if I ignored you for like 5 minutes?"

"Because.. cause.. I don't know okay! It just feels like no one can hear me and no one cares and.. and I think it's pretty fucked that you don't seem to care how I feel! Who cares why I don't like it, I don't like it! That should be enough!"

"Oh my god you're so loud."

...

"What that's it?"

Thats it? I open up to you, become vulnerable, and you just complain? No sorry? No understanding? No comfort?

"No follow up?"

"..."

".. Wil?"

"..."

"You know what?!? Fuck you Wilbur! I just explicitly told you that this makes me feel bad and I don't want you to do it anymore! This is not how you treat your family!"

"... family?"

Yeah Wil a fucking family

"Since when were we family?"

... what?

no take it back

Take it back take it back take it back-

"... fuck y-you wilbur s-soot"

Was I the only one who thought we we're a family?

...

No no no don't cry

No fuck this shit. Fuck pogtopia, fuck l'manberg, fuck Wilbur, none of this fucking matters

Who cares about any of this

It was silent except for the occasional sob from Tommy as he packed his things. Not that Wilbur would care, he'd probably just ignore him anyway.

He ran into techno on his way put.

"Hallo"

"Hey Techno, I'm leaving Pogtopia"

"Wait wha- um okay?"

What that's it? I guess no one really cares huh. 

I guess I'm alone...

I guess I've always been alone...

Everyone in lmanb- Manberg betrayed me, everyone in pogtopia hates me, the dream smp never liked me...

Tubbo probably hates me too...

...

But who cares right? I definitely don't care! I can do this all on my own!

all on my own...

...

Fuck don't cry Tommyinnit never cries!

Before he knew it his walking had turnt into running and his running turned to desperate sprinting.

And he found himself at lmanbe- Manberg.

If the walls were there he would have sank down against them, but they weren't...

So he just sat..

In the middle of manberg...

Sobbing...

But it doesn't matter anyway, who would care right? He has no family, no friends, and even if he did they would just ignore him, think it was a joke.

It's always jokes with that Tommyinnit right? There was no way that he ever got generally upset or had any real feelings right? 

Just jokes and games and fake pretend families.

So he sits here, crying in broad daylight because no one would care anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request asked for tommy to run away with tubbo but i got a little caught up in the angst and became ✨depressed and tired✨ so sorry bout that.


	4. Dream Wing au angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans dream tried to cut off his wings.

Dream doesn't like his wings. Maybe it's the way they make him feel heavy and like a burden to his own body. Maybe it's because his mother used to grab them to get him to stop moving. Maybe it's all the stares he gets in public for having such large, bright pink wings. Maybe it's the way they were biologically female wings, making it clear to everyone that he was made wrong. It's probably all of these.

Dream fucking hates his wings. He would do anything to just get them off of him. He'd scratch and pull until he couldn't handle the pain and he'd be forced to stop.

But not today, these fucking girly obnoxious huge wings would be gone by sunrise. He just needed to pog through the pain until they were cut through, bandage himself up, and finally, finally be free.

Free of the ache where his wings meet his back, reminding him that is tiny fragile little wings can't support his fat fucking gross huge body.

Free to leave whenever he wants, not bound down or in risk of his wings getting caught on something. Nothing to grab onto to try to stop him.

Free of the stares and murmurs of people who he knows hate him, from accidently bumping and shoving people with his wings.

Free of any obvious marker that he isn't what he is, that he was born in the wrong body, that he was a mistake, a fuck up.

So he took some medicine, put a piece of gauze in his mouth and snipped.

He really did try. His scissors weren't the sharpest and doing something that requires intense focus while going through unbearable pain probably wasn't the right way to do anything.

He thought the gauze would be enough to muffle all of his screams but Tommy and Techno didn't seen to think so.

"What the FUCK are you doing Dream!"

Tommy? When did he get here?

"Holy shit Dream! Stop cutting Jesus Christ!

Why? I need to do this, please just let me cut them off Techno please.

"Fucking hell Dream! Give me the scissors right now!"

Is he mad at me? I'm sorry Tommy I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up.

He hands him the scissors

"Okay Dream, we're gonna take care of you okay? Don't worry you're gonna be okay"

He wishes he wouldn't but okay

...

When he wakes up, the base of his wings are bandaged and he has two boys at the side of his bed.

"Listen Dream" techno begins "I know it's hard to wait but if you want your wings removed, you're going to need to get a professional to do it. They can make sure you're knocked out and safe while they preform the surgery. I know it's hard but you can't just cut them off, you'll bleed out."

"It's okay if you hate your wings big D, it's okay to want different wings or none at all, but you need to go to a doctor Dream, that's just how it is"

He knows, a part of him always knew. He always knew waiting for the professionally to do it was safer and better, but in tge momment, the risky and painful way seemed better then waiting another second with these fucking nasty disgusting things on his back.

"Dream promise us that you won't try to cut them off by yourself"

Just a month or two. He can do this.

"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is bad. It's 4 am :[]


End file.
